


There's just something about Robbie

by Hollowfox



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, LazyTown
Genre: Hogwarts, HogwartsAU, Magic Robbie, Multi, disguise magic, fae!Robbie, for now it's just Robbie and occasional glanni, like 2nd chapter, magic in general, sportarobbie, that will also be a tiny bit later, will be later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-13 10:15:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9119188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hollowfox/pseuds/Hollowfox
Summary: Robbie knew he had magic. His father knew he had magic and so did his mother.When they were both gone it was only Robbie, and he was completely fine with that. He never used it much anymore anyway. Or he didn't until that blue flipity flopping kangaroo appeared in lazy town!((First couple chapters will be Robbie years at hogwarts before moving on to sportacus arriving in lazytown))((Violence warjing is incase of, well, cartoon violence probably, idk))





	1. A whole new world

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written narrative work since 2012 so please excuse my weird writing style. If you have any suggestions for improvement I'm always open.  
> You can find me on tumblr: MsHollowfox (heh, I'm a tumblr cryptid I've never changed that name)
> 
> Anyway, Venture onwards!

Robbie rotten had magic, he knew this.  
His father didn't and his mother did. This made him a half blood in the most obvious sense of the word. He was literally half and half. 

His mother had made him aware of his magic and fairy heritage before she had left when he was young. She told him it was a gift and that he could use it for great things.  
His father did not agree with magic. His father was a Villain, his name Glanni Glæpur, and he hated the idea of magic. He never knew of his sons magic until Robbie was 11 and he received his Hogwarts Letter. 

In his first year at hogwarts he never had many friends because of his blood status and house.  
He was a Slytherin: he had big ambitions, was cunning and sly when he needed to be. But he had not been raised in the magical world like the others in his house and they all knew it.  
He could've tried to find friends outside of his house but his social anxiety and the rest of the schools general distrust and dislike of all things Slytherin left him alone. 

The sorting hat originally wanted to sort him into Hufflepuff because of his loyalty to his father but their obvious criminal background made him a shoe in for the sneaky ways of Slytherin.  
Robbie personally wanted to go to Gryffindor, he had heard nothing but good things about that house on the train and from People in Diagonal alley,and while he did love his father and their villainous lifestyle, he wanted to be in a house that seemed warm and full of friends. But he never got that. 

Slytherin. Urg. Not only were the dorms freezing (they were under the lake don't cha know) but the colour green did NOT suit him at all. He lived with it though. He was quiet and didn't speak to anyone but the professors and librarian, Mrs Pince, who despite her cold attitude and unhappy demeanour he had grown to like. He spent most of his time in the library reading up on the wizarding world mainly because he didn't have anything else to do. He didn't like reading very much but his little hand made machines didn't work at hogwarts. He would need to fix that somehow. Work around it. 

After first year had concluded, he returned home. His father made no real mention of his magic during the holidays and immediately threw Robbie back into their life of crime. Any talk of magic from Robbie was immediately shut down. After maybe a week he knew not to ever mention it again. 

Second year rolled around. Robbie was 12 now and over the summer Glanni had taught him about disguises. And Robbie was good at it. He was really, really good at it.  
He was so good at disguising himself as someone else that he had bought the rest of hogwarts house ties. Well not real ones just muggle ties that looked exactly like their magical school equivalent because it would be odd for someone to buy anything more than their own house tie. He embroidered the little hogwarts symbols on the red, yellow and blue versions of the tie himself.  
He used them to get away from his house mates and into places he would've never been before.  
No one, for some strange reason, could tell he wasn't a member of their house. And for a while it absolutely baffled him, Until he just stopped thinking about it. Not worth getting confused over. 'If something works it works' he thought. 'But really though'  
“This is ridiculous” he thought out loud to himself while walking through the full common room of Ravenclaw  
“why doesn't anyone know it's me?” Some people looked in his direction confused at his sudden and loud exclamation. Others ignored him entirely. One person actually shushed him.  
He left the room quickly. 

 

His disguises as other students ,which were technically all just him, let him have friends (even if no one knew it was him.) No one even thought about Robbie the Slytherin because they were too busy being Friends with Rob the Ravenclaw, Robert the Hufflepuff or Bob the Gryffindor.  
No one thought of Robbie the Slytherin except when passing his name in register. And while he was never alone as Rob, Robert or Bob... he was incredibly alone as himself. 

 

Second year passed and summer came once again. His father, while not liking magic, was both incredibly pleased and upset at his 2nd year results when they came by owl. He studied with a Ravenclaw classmate and spent most of his time in the library soaking in the information he had noted down about the wizarding world.  
He had gotten top marks and Glanni was incredibly pleased with him for it but that was also the problem. His grades were perfect and so was his behaviour. 

 

His father told him “There will be no more of this good behaviour at this school of yours!” He avoided mention of magic but encouraged misbehaviour as long as it didn't affect him “ I want you to make trouble, be a villain! One day it will be up to you to destroy property, steal and be a general nuisance to the population of Lazytown!”  
Robbie nodded and did as he was told.  
That summer he bought and made various items that could cause trouble in Hogwarts. For his thirteenth birthday that year, as he was dumped into a cab, he was given an entire range of coloured spray paints from his father in a shoulder carry bag and instructions to “give them hell.” 

 

And give them hell he did.


	2. Mischief and mayhem.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Years three and four ahead

Third year was when Robbie first met the Wesley twins. He had heard of them of course but had never had any interaction with them before then. He was on a broom in the middle of spray painting one of the windows on Gryffindor tower black when the window flew open and he was startled so badly hero poles over backwards. Just barely holding onto the darned magic branch with his left hand- bag full of spray paint hanging precariously from his shoulder. Two sets of arms reacted almost in sync and reached out quickly to pull him in through the now open window-broom, bag and all. He almost collapsed when his feet hit the sturdy stone floor of the Gryffindor third year dormitory. He held onto the arms keeping him up and gasped out thank you's.

"You alright mate?"  
"Yeah, gave us a right scare"  
The spoke almost in sync and it was hard for Robbie to keep up in his half panicked state.   
"I think he needs to sit down Fred."  
"Right you are George."

They manoeuvred him away from the window and onto a nearby bed decked in gaudy red and gold. 

Slowly, Robbie calmed down and finally looked at his saviours (and the people who almost knocked him out of the sky in the first place) and decided that he was never going to fly or go up anywhere high ever again. Ever. Not even if you payed him in chocolate cake. Never. 

"What were you even doing out there?"  
"What've you got in your hand?"

Confused, he looked down at his hand to see it still clutching a black spray can. He could've face palmed. Trust him to have been in danger and keep more of a hold on the small aerosol can instead than the broom. 

"Uh, it's... It's a can of spray paint." 

The twins looked puzzled, "What's a" " bookworm little" "Ravenclaw like you" "doing with a can" "of spray paint?"

He exaggeratedly shook his head to clear it- The twin talk was actually more confusing when he had his head back. He didn't answer. He was a ravenclaw? Oh. Yes his disguise. He was Rob the Ravenclaw today.   
Right! He knew that.   
He sat and thought to himself a while the twins talking and not getting anything from him. Suddenly, he had an idea. He glanced up at the twins and back down to the spray cans. 

"Griffindors Weasley and Weasley," the two stopped talking and looked at him expectantly," how about we... Forget this ever happened and you can take this and whatever colours I have in my bag in exchange for not being pranked by you."

He hadn't had the pleasure of getting caught in a weasley twin prank yet and he wasn't going to let himself pass up an opportunity for possible prank immunity. Even if it wouldn't matter in the end. 

They didn't have time to say anything to that as he quickly fled from the dormitory, swapping out the blue tie for a red one. The twins couldn't find him again after that. 

 

He was much more stealthy after that. Sneaking around in the darkness and planting his tricks rather than in broad daylight. He never attempted any kind of broom work again so a few of the brilliant plots he had came up with over the holidays were never brought into fruition. 

He was far too shaken from almost falling over seven floors. 

He was lucky he had already set up various goo-traps before the incident.   
His goo-traps were areas rigged to drop gunk and sticky smelly goo onto people. The owlery was one such place. When someone gave an owl a letter, the owl would fly off triggering the release of the bright purple-hard to wash off- goo.   
It was ingenious if he did say so himself. 

 

One particular thing he had done and was extremely proud of was somehow convincing the door to the ravenclaw common room to say riddles that didn't have an answer. The result was almost the entire house being locked out for a few hours while. You see the ravenclaw door asks a riddle and if you don't get it right you need to wait for someone else to answer before you can go and try again or even enter. It was fairly amusing. 

It was even more so when professor Flitwick, the ravenclaw house head, couldn't even answer the riddle and had to call in professor McGonagal and Headmaster Dumbledore to sort it out. 

McGonagal looked suitably peeved at the problem. The headmaster looked like he was holding back a smile of amusement. It was a shame they ended up fixing it. 

 

The hufflepuffs were easy to prank. He just levitated the barrels hiding their common room entrance around. He hoped they'd have fun knocking (Hel-ga huff-le-puff) on the wrong barrel and being doused in vinegar. 

In addition to the mayhem he had unleashed, he also had new classes. He studied his options carefully during the holidays and chose; COMC(care of magical creatures) in hopes of learning more about faeries; arithmancy because maths behind magic was important if he wanted to possibly get his little machines to work; and Astronomy because it seemed like a fairly easy class. He could allow himself to be lazy in quite a lot of his classes since they came so easy to him. But astronomy was like that one that seemed like an ultimate do nothing type of class. 

He regretted it after the broom incident because the astronomy tower was possibly higher than the Grtffindor's. But it was fine. He would just never look down. 

He'd kept note of his pranks and mischievous acts for his father. If he was caught it'd go on his record and that would make Glanni both happy and disappointed.   
Happy he made mischief. Disappointment at being caught.   
Honestly, it was so hard to please the man. 

 

Fourth year was not good. Something evil roamed the halls petrifying students of non-magical decent.   
Even with all the rumours, he honestly doubted Harry Potter was behind the attacks. The kid was the smallest, nerdiest looking kid he had ever seen. But one could never be too careful.   
Looks should be deceiving after all.

 

Totally not fearing for his life, he tactically retreated from making mischief alone and stuck with large groups of his year members. 

He focuses on his little machines to keep his mind off the monster of the chamber of secrets. He was so close to getting his machines to work with magic. 

His mistake was sneaking out of the Slytherin dorms to retrieve his Arithmancy book on 'the math of spell creating' that he left in the classroom in the middle of the night.

He didn't remember much of that year. He woke up in the hospital with the other students who had been petrified that year. 

He felt drained. He could've been killed. No one welcomed him back to Slytherin and no one noticed he'd been missing except the teachers. 

His father gave him an unimpressed look when Robbie told him what happened. It wasn't his fault a stupid great big snake decided to almost murder him. His father said if he was stupid enough to go out with an unknown creature on the loose, he deserved to be. 

 

At fourteen years old, Robbie was convinced he would be alone forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ended up way longer than the last chapter,,, yikes? 
> 
> Anyway, I'm not the best writer and this was all written in the dead of the night. Have fun with it.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the weird drop off, but it just felt right to end the chapter here. 
> 
> Any suggestions for pranks and general mayhem that Robbie can cause.
> 
> I should probably mention my time line is super weird like I've moved lazytown canon events into the future and his first year would be the one before the Weasley twins arrive at hogwarts. He will have maybe two lines of interaction and non with the golden trio.


End file.
